Kim Possible: The Last Sitch
by Noel C. Coltrane
Summary: Suspended For Now. Changes are being made to the genre of the story. As well, the first chapter will be re-written to reflect the changes. Sorry for being so sudden about this. I just felt it needed a change.
1. Chapter 1: Horror

"_Kim Possible: The Last Sitch"_

**_Chapter 1_**

_Horror_

* * *

><p>Horror was the only way Shego could describe what had happened. Everyone around her had been slaughtered; Kim, her arch-nemesis, the buffoon sidekick, Drakken, her employer, various henchmen, almost everyone nearby was dead or dying, all because of the one guy. It was like a horror movie, except it was all real. In all honesty, she had not expected that one day to turn out like it did. She thought about this guy and realized something: he was working with Team Possible, but at one point, something made him betray them, or made him snap, or both. That, or it was all his doing, like he was planning it all along. She began thinking back to the first time she saw this new guy. She didn't even know how to describe him.<p>

* * *

><p>It had seemed like just another day, another evil plot for her and Drakken. She stole a device or a part to a device and brought it to Drakken, Kim Possible showed up to stop them; they get arrested, break out, and go back to square 1. However, when Team Possible had showed up this time in particular, she found there weren't two people, but three. She asked about the new guy, who stood taller than both Stoppable and the Princess. Kim didn't say much about it, simply shrugging it off. The buffoon seemed to be scared of him, because he was standing beside Kim, obviously eyeing him every now and then. Kim told her new teammate to deal with the henchmen.<p>

However, this guy apparently had other ideas. He simply looked down at her, for a moment, earning himself a glare from her that clearly said she was annoyed at that. He shook his head, and then began making his way down. Soon, he had managed to get down onto the lair floor, making a pretty loud noise when his feet hit the floor. It had almost sounded like a steel beam hitting concrete. He simply stood there for a moment looking at the henchmen, and they seemed simply too scared to even try anything. Shego decided to mess with this guy a little bit. She shot a small burst of plasma, which he simply dodged by leaning one way. He snapped his head to see where it came from, and his eyes locked onto her. That's when he began walking towards her. It started as a slow walk, eventually turning into a full sprint as he ran towards her. She did the same, and that's when the fun started.

She found fighting the new kid rather difficult, as he was head and shoulders taller than her, and was surprisingly fast and strong for someone his size. Also, on a peculiar note, he didn't speak; not at all. She found this to be a bit of a strange quirk; even taunting him seemed to do absolutely nothing whatsoever. Fighting him, however, was a different story. He apparently knew how to fight, and eventually found herself worn out by the time the fight between them ended. She used a lot more energy fighting off this guy than fighting Kim. But, as Team Possible came to stop Drakken time and again, she began finding herself fighting him off more and more. She also found it was more difficult to fight him than it was Kimmie. At one point when they were fighting, he had paused. Shego was wondering what was up with him, cause he simply stopped fighting and wasn't doing anything. She got even more curious when he started feeling for something. He pulled out what looked like a phone, and it was ringing. He looked at for a second, and then press the ignore button. He put the phone away, and then went back to fighting Shego.

Like her, he was a stationary fighter, and often fought hard like it was the end of the world. As she fought him time to time again, she noticed something about him. He carried weapons; actual deadly, lethal weapons. She was shell-shocked to say the least. He carried .357 bullets and two revolvers on a hip belt; one on each hip, twin machetes on his back, a Bowie knife across his chest, and two belts that went from his shoulders to his hips, to which both had a revolver and three hand grenades each. He had three grenades being explosive, and the other three three being smoke. The revolvers were special. They were Colt SAA Peacemakers, chambered for .357, along with 6 inch barrels, custom wooden handles, and a blackish-blue finish to them. The Bowie knife was made by Winchester and both of the machetes were about the length of her arm; full black steel with wooden handles; also made by Winchester. She was worried about the amount of weaponry this guy had. In the back of her mind, she really, really hoped he would never use any of his weapons against her or anyone else for that matter. But, as she fought with him more and more, she began to notice something. Every time she came near him, she sensed something. Something within him. Some kind of...darkness. It made her uneasy, and just thinking of him made her sick to her stomach. Shego would never admit it, even in a thousand hells, but this guy she fought was one person that truly scared her heart to the core.

* * *

><p>She began trying to remember what had happened. How <em>all <em>of this had happened...

* * *

><p>She was taunting him as he was trying to hit her. She managed to get a lucky blow, and he stumbled a bit, so she decided to try and kick him into submission. She finally managed to get him onto the ground, to which she kicked him several times in the stomach, hard. She took a step back to admire her work, and also tried to think of something to mock at him with. He started to get up, and when she came closer, he spat a patch of blood onto the ground in front of her. "Eeuuggh, that's disgusting," she said as she took a couple of steps back. As he was finally getting up onto his feet, she noticed a patch on the sleeve of his shirt outlined in a bright yellow color. When she saw the Patch was that of a Confederate Flag, she knew she had the perfect chance for a good taunt.<p>

"So, you're from the south, eh? I had kinda figured all of those people down there were a bunch of incest loving redneck hicks, but you..." she trailed off for a second, looked at him, and then started speaking again, "You're not what I had expected," pointing at him, "You're different then what I've heard." He simply stood there glaring at her. "Aw. did I make a redneck mad," she snickered, "You seem just like any other loser to me. Anyone from the south with _that_ flag must be pretty damn stupid, as well as being a-" not two seconds later, he was onto her, and he was pissed off. She just barely was able to escape from the fury he had unleashed, and was finally able to jump back away from him. When she looked at his face, something was different. What she saw now truly scared her. Gone were the eyes that were there before, the iris's now replaced by confederate flags, and they were glowing. She didn't know what this was, and became simply too scared to move. He took this to his advantage, as he ran towards her, shoving her to the ground. When she fell to her knees, he back elbowed her in the face, and she fell. She finally started to get up, and when she brought her face up, he hit her as hard as he could with his right fist.

* * *

><p>She realized, that he had hit her hard enough to where she got knocked out.<p>

Pretty soon, she woke up and at first, was unable to move. When she was finally able to pick her head up, she was greeted by the color of crimson, and the smell of gunpowder. She looked around, and pretty soon saw she was in a large puddle of it. She immediately knew what this crimson was: Blood. As she slowly got up, she began to see the bloodbath around her. He had apparently shot both Drakken and Stoppable in their skulls while they were fighting over what looked like a battery for the machine, but as for Kim, well, all that could be said was that she died in a very painful way. She was cut, stabbed, and beaten to a bloody pulp, and then shot in the chest several times. Shego had run over to see if she could save her teen arch-nemesis, but it was too late. Kim was dead. The only person who she really knew had been killed by the hands of this . . . . Demon, this. . . . . . Madman under the guise of a mere person.

She started to tear up, as she realized, everyone she knew was dead. Drakken, Kim, the buffoon, not to mention almost all of the henchmen. She looked around, simply not knowing what to do. The lair was dead quiet, something that not happened in a long while. Eventually she just started sobbing, and then full out crying. Unfortunately, she had not heard the footsteps coming up behind her, and, unknowingly to her, the guy was reloading his revolver with a bullet that had her name on it: Sheridan "Shego" Godeaux. He closed the cylinder, spun it, and then twirled the gun cowboy-style. Shego eventually stopped crying, only to hear the clicking of a gun behind her. Shego looked up over past her shoulder, and was staring down the barrel of one of the revolvers. Time seemed to freeze at that very moment. She was in mortal shock, and came to a final solution: now knowing, she was going to die, along with the rest.

* * *

><p>She closed her eyes and thought, "God, please, forgive me," and then, she expected the gunshot, but it never came. She heard footsteps going away, and she opened her eyes, just to see him going out of the lair exit into the sunset. As soon as the doors shut, she sat there, not knowing what to do. She thought she was gonna die, but she was wrong. Had he just spared her out of mercy? Or was it so she could suffer with the image of this day seared into her mind?<p>

She chose not to toil over it, and decided the safest bet was to call GJ and advise them on what happened. She went over to the massive computer, and was relieved to see that it still worked. She immediately called Dr. Director, and when she answered, her face turned from annoyed into that of extreme shock.

"Shego, I was not expecting _you_ to call me. Have you finally decided to turn yourself in?" Betty asked before taking a sip of her coffee. Shego let out a sigh, as she knew that trying to explain this would be difficult.

"Not today Director. Maybe soon, but not today. We have kind of a slight problem here," she said as she stepped away from the camera, revealing the bloodbath that had ensued before. Director spat out her coffee, wide eyed at the scene laid out before her eyes.

"GOOD LORD SHEGO," Director all but shouted, "What happened there?"

"A massacre happened Betts. The new guy that was working with Team Possible apparently betrayed them, and decided to murder everyone in cold blood."

"Ok ok. Ah, Let me get a team out to your position, and cleanup what they can." Dr. Director thought for a second, and then decided to speak what her mind was thinking. "Wait, hold on a second. You said there was a new guy working with Team Possible? I was not aware of this. Who was he, and why did he just murder everyone there?" Dr. Director had not been aware Team Possible had taken on a new member, let alone whoever it was betraying the group, and then deciding to kill everyone.

"Yea, there was a new guy with them. I didn't happen to catch his name. But what I can tell you, he is armed and dangerous." Shego began describing what the guy looked like, and she provided details about the arsenal of weapons he was carrying, but she didn't speak of what happened to his eyes when he became really pissed off. Dr. Director started writing all of it down, and almost started to show her emotions. If it wasn't for her training, she would have broken down right there. Dr. Director finally asked a question Shego was not expecting.

"Ok Shego, just who exactly is K.I.A there? And who is alive? I need to know." Shego started to think, and as she did, she teared up again, feeling that she was about to cry.

"Kim, Stoppable, and Drakken are dead, as well as the henchmen that were here when it happened. I was knocked out by him, so I didn't see the fight."

Dr. Director's face was frozen in fear. She did not hear what she had just heard. "I'm sorry Shego, who exactly was...was dead...again?" Director could have sworn that she said Kim was dead. In her mind, that couldn't be. Kim was her top agent, especially after she had graduated from high school. Teen heroine of the world, she had stopped evil from day to day as if it was a hobby. There's no way that she could have been killed by someone who she had never heard of before, let alone a teammate of Team Possible she had never heard about.

"You heard me Betty. Kim's dead, along with the buffoon, and Drakken and his henchmen," Shego started crying again, "I was about to be killed myself. He had the gun to my head and was ready to fire. But, for some odd reason, he didn't. He simply holstered it and left." Shego had to take a minute to compose herself. She couldn't believe she broke down, again, and in front of the leader of GJ.

"You were almost killed?" Director asked. Shego nodded, meaning yes. Director was shocked to see that this guy had spared one person. At least that. But she could tell Shego needed help, and fast.

"OK, ah, I have team organized and inbound to your position. Stay tight and we can help you." Shego look relieved that help was coming. She would never normally be like this, but since everyone she knew had been massacred in cold blood, she decided not to resist. "Thanks Betty," Shego said as though she had a weight lifted off of her. Director gave her a pitiful look, but then it became more stern. Shego was hiding one last thing, and she was gonna find out what it was.

"Shego?

"What is it?" Shego did not feel like answering anymore questions right now.

"I have been in this line of work for a long while, and I can tell that there is something you're hiding from me about this guy." Shego thought for a minute, and decided to reveal what she had seen.

"The thing I wasn't telling you, was when he became pissed off, right before he knocked me out. The iris's in his eyes...well...they had become different. They...they were..." she trailed off. Was it wise to tell her? She was conflicted, and didn't know what to do.

"Shego, it's ok. Just tell me what his eyes turned into."

Shego finally caved in. She took a deep breath, and said, "The iris's in his eyes turned into confederate flags, and they were glowing, like they were stimulated by the anger he was expressing." Director gave her a look that said that she sounded crazy.

"That's impossible Shego. There is no way that someone's eyes could just change like that." Director thought Shego was losing her mind, but then again, it didn't sound that far fetched, considering this guy had murdered almost everyone there.

"I'm telling you, his eyes had changed. It was a bit intimidating to look at." Shego was tired enough, and then she heard the sound of a jet approaching the lair. "Look's like your cleanup team is here. Thanks Betty."

"You need the help Shego, and besides, who was gonna clean up that mess anyway?" Shego cut the connection right after Betty said that. She heard the doors open, and turned around to see about 35 armed GJ agents walk into the, only to be greeted by the massacre before them. Shego realized, maybe Betty offering help wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

><p>Two Months later,<p>

Shego was relaxing in a home given to her by Betty Director, since she had nowhere to go. She was trying to watch TV, bout couldn't because her mind was starting to go back to the one day. She almost started to remember it again, and everything that had ensued.

She snapped out of her thinking with the phone rang. She picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Shego, this is Dr. Director. I called to let you know the funerals for Kim and everyone else are going to start in about an hour."

"Thanks Director. I'll be there." She hung up the phone. She decided she needed to look her best for the funeral. She went to her wardrobe, and picked out a green dress, with black high heels and black elbow-length satin gloves. She gathered her things, and went outside, only to be greeted by a GJ SUV, waiting to take her to the funeral processions.

When they arrived, she saw too many people to count. Even villains such as Motor Ed, the Seniors, and many others were there as well. Right after they arrived, the funeral started.

It was the same as any military funeral. Everything was there, including the guards of honor, the firing of volley shots as a salute, drumming and the other military elements, as well as having flags draped over each of the coffins. The funerals lasted for three hours, and after that, they finally buried the three coffins that were there. One for Kim, one for Stoppable, and even one for Drakken.

After the funeral was over, Shego and Director stayed to say their last goodbyes. The cemetery was empty within an hour. After Director left, it was only Shego. She talked to Drakken's gravestone for a bit, as if it was him, and did the same for Kim as well. Eventually, she finally decided to leave and head back. It was all done now. She didn't know what to do. She had decided to give up thievery, and her criminal life entirely, since Kim was gone and wouldn't be there to stop her. The GJ SUV was still there, waiting to take her back to her home. She climbed into the back seat, and started thinking. _It's all done. Everything I once knew is gone now. All of that is the past now._

* * *

><p>She did not want to think about that ever again, as she was already mentally scarred enough. This event seemed to surpass everything that had happened to her; her father dying in the comet explosion, her mother OD-ing on drugs and killing herself, countless lair explosions, the moodulator incident, being kicked into the radio tower by Kim, seeing the buffoon going full-out monkey-style, and yet, none of this seemed to amount to anything compared to what had happened on the one day. It scared her, and was always living in fear that he might visit her again to finish what he had started.<p>

She wondered if it was all real and had actually happened, or if it was just a terrible nightmare that she would wake from, finding that everything was normal again.


	2. Chapter 2: Dixie's Coming

Before I get into the next chapter of KP: TLS, I would like to take a moment to say something.

I would like to thank both **PyroNagus**, **zzzoo99**, **Slipgate**, and **only-looking** for writing reviews for the first chapter. I do appreciate the feedback.

And now...

"_Kim Possible: The Last Sitch"_

_**Chapter 2**_

Dixie's Coming

The War of Northern Aggression, A.K.A The Civil War, was a war of attrition for the south, since all they had to do was simply drag out the war long enough to where it became unpopular in the north. Unfortunately, that never happened. The union was victorious, and reunited the rebellious states with the country. Many people thought after the absorption, tensions between southerners and northerners would cease to exist, and they would embrace the fact that they were all Americans. It never happened. Many southerners continued to fly the rebel flag, and continued to believe in their traditional southern way of life, which continued to claim casualties even after the war was over. All in all, the Civil War was the _bloodiest_ war in U.S. history, and now, _it was happening again_.

Saturday, July 13, 2016. 11:37 AM. Location: Crossing of Battleground and Eugene, Greensboro, North Carolina.

What was left of the Confederate regiment defending Greensboro had surrendered. Overwhelming Union forces had taken the city, efficiently seizing the eastern half of NC. The Confederates had tried their best to fend off the Union soldiers, but their efforts were in vain. The Union soldiers had stripped them of the guns and tactical gear, leaving them only with their clothes, and were escorting them to a drop-off point where they would be taken to a prison farm somewhere back east. Their only hope was that Coltrane was getting reinforcements for them, but as they heard over the radio, the regiment he was sent to retrieve had been captured, so they had finally lost all hope and given up. They knew that he would never just let himself get captured, but even he sometimes over-estimated himself. The Union soldiers escorting them were just tired of the fighting. Even though the war was still in full swing, they could tell it had past it's peak of fighting.

They soldiers kept on marching down Battleground Ave, escorting the captured confederates. Right as soon as they got past the coffee shop-previously-under-construction, the squealing of tires was heard behind them, and hope revived itself within them, as they knew exactly who it was.

The Union soldiers turned around to face the threat, only to be greeted by a red 1999 Dodge Ram 1500 4x4 sitting in the middle of the intersection, idling as loud as ever. This truck was apparently pimped out military style, as said by the roof rack with the off-road lights and twin truck horns, the bull-bar with a towing winch and several more light fixtures, and lift-kit complete with off-road tires. Also, two metal poles were secured up-right in the bed, with a Confederate Flag on each pole. The Confederates could tell that the Yankee soldiers were nervous, as the truck started doing a burnout where it sat. Right when one of the soldiers raised his rifle to fire, the truck instantly took off, driving right towards them. The Confederate prisoners made a break for it, and dove into what was left of the under-constructed shop next to them. "Open fire, I said OPEN FIRE!" The leader said in his commanding voice. The union soldiers opened fire on the truck as it went past them and made a 180 in the road. "Hold fire!" One of them shouted. The soldiers ceased firing, but not without keeping their rifles aimed at the truck. One of the Union Soldiers decided to turn and flee, but when he turned back around, he got the shock of his life. "Guys, I think you need to look at this!" He yelled anxiously for the other's to look, and when they did, they were greeted by what seemed to look like a small black hole.

One of the Confederates who were captured peeked outside to see what was going on. They saw the black hole, the soldiers facing both directions, and then they heard the revving of the trucks engine again, as well as the burnout. They sat there, waiting for something to happen, because they were anxious to be free. The truck took off again, tires squealing on the pavement, and charged the group that was still trying to recover from the first run by. The Union soldiers were just barely able to dive out of the way. Right when it went past them, to their shock, it drove right into the black hole and vanished. As soon as that happened, the black hole closed up, and was gone in a second. The soldiers stood there, dumbfounded by what they had just seen. Finally, one of them decided to speak up.

"Guys, did that truck just...disappear...into a black hole that just...vanished?" One of them said.

"I think so...unless our eyes are playing tricks on us." Another said. They had just witnessed something that they thought could never happen, and so they simply just stayed put, not knowing what to do now.

"Coltrane..." one of the Confederate Prisoners whispered. Their only hope of escape had just vanished before their very eyes.

Saturday, July 13, 2016. 11:45 AM. Location: Possible Residence, 412 Eagle's Nest Road, Middleton, Colorado.

It was a beautiful summer day in Middleton, as the temperature outside hit a comfortable 75 degrees. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were outside of the Possible house, washing the Sloth, cause it needed a cleanup.

"Hey KP. I have a question to ask." Ron said.

"What is it Ron? You know you can ask me anything."

"Well...it's...just...how different do you think the world would be if you never got into the world-saving business?"

"I honestly don't know. I think Team Impossible would probably be handing that job."

"Ok. I was just asking.

"That's ok. It's fine." They finished scrubbing down the Sloth with soap, and begin spraying it with water to finish washing it off. "Hey Ron, want some lemonade? My mom made some yesterday, and it's really sweet."

Rufus poked out his Ron's pocket."Yea!" He shouted.

"Boo-yah! Oh course I want some KP." Ron said eagerly. Kim told him to wait there, and she went inside the house, and into the kitchen. She pulled two glasses out of one of the cabinets, and pulled the pitcher of lemonade out of the refrigerator. Right as she was about to pour the golden liquid into the two classes, "KP! Help! Something weird is happening!" Kim immediately sat the pitcher onto the counter, and raced out of the house to see if Ron was ok.

"Ron, are you ok? What happened?" Ron, along with Rufus on his shoulder, only pointed at something behind her. When she turned around, she was greeted by what looked like a small black hole hovering very close to the ground. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and got Wade on the line.

"Kim, hey. What's up? You don't normally call me unless there's an emergency or something weird is going on."

"Wade, you could say something weird is happening, and it's right outside of my house!" She turned the Kimmunicator so that Wade could get a clear view of the anomaly that was in the road.

"Whoa. That's freaky. See if you can get closer to it, and I'll run a scan." Kim walked closer to the anomaly, and stood about 8 feet away from it.

"That's great Kim. Just hold the Kimmunicator up to it, and leave the rest to me." Right after he said that, Kim held it as so, and a green light shot out of it, analyzing the anomaly.

"That's it Kim. Thanks for letting me know. I'll crunch the data and get back to you. It might take about an hour or so."

"Thanks Wade. You rock." She told him as she hung up. She walked back over to Ron to check if he was ok. She turned around, and saw small lightning bolts that sounded like fire crackers going off were coming out of the portal, and pretty soon, a large off-road pickup truck flew out of the portal, skidding along the road, doing a 180 so it could face the anomaly. Kim jumped in surprise, and took her defensive stand, right as the black hole closed up. She looked at the vehicle that had come out of the black hole. It was a red 1999 Dodge Ram 1500 4x4 Extended Cab, sitting in the road, idling as loud as ever. This truck was apparently some kind of military truck, as said by the roof rack with the off-road lights and twin truck horns, the bull-bar with a towing winch and several more light fixtures, and lift-kit complete with off-road tires. Also, two metal poles were secured up-right in the bed, with Confederate Flags on each pole. Kim remained in her defensive stand for a moment, and began slowly approaching the truck.

"KP! Don't go over near that truck! You never knew what might happen!" Ron shouted in the background.

"I'll be fine Ron." She replied back. When she got within 20 feet of it, the engine suddenly cut off, and the driver's side door flew open, causing Kim to take a better-suited defensive pose. She was obviously nervous, because this vehicle had flown out of some kind of anomaly, and was sitting here, looking almost like a large military off-road pickup truck. After about a minute, someone started getting out of the truck, with a Brown Cowboy boot hitting the ground. Kim, came closer to the truck, only to see the other boot hit the ground, and someone stand up out of the truck, taller than the truck was. Kim was awestruck, because she had never seen someone this tall before. She guessed he must have been at least 7 feet tall; at least. The man walked away from the truck, shutting the door, and turning to face Kim Possible head on. She started backing away as the man walked to the front of his truck and then leaned on it, crossing his left leg over his right. This was when she got a full look at him.

He had brown cowboy boots, blue jeans, a white T-Shirt with a pocket and patches on each sleeve, long dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and a black baseball cap that had an oval shaped patch of the Confederate Flag. He had a hip belt that was fastened together with a Confederate Flag Belt Buckle, and it carried .357 bullets and two revolvers; one on each hip. Two twin machetes on his hips, a Bowie knife across his chest, and two belts that went from his shoulders to his hips, to which both had a revolver. The revolvers were special, as they were Colt SAA Peacemakers, chambered for .357, along with 6 inch barrels, custom wooden handles, and a blackish-blue finish to them. The Bowie knife was made by Winchester and both of the machetes were about the length of her arm; full black steel with wooden handles; also made by Winchester.

The man lifted his head, and his grey eyes locked onto Kim Possible. They bored into her with such intensity, it made her shake a little bit. Kim remained in her defensive pose, waiting to see what was this guy was going to do.

"You know, you don't have to stand there making yourself look like an idiot. I don't bite." The man said with a thick southern accent. Kim relaxed a bit, but was still nervous none the less.

"W-W-Who are you?" Kim asked. She had just seen this truck come flying out of thin air, and was definitely curious. Especially since this guy had a southern accent and had rebel flags on his truck.

"I would ask the same of you myself. But if you need to know my name, it's Noel. Noel Coltrane." he said. "Now, what's your name? And if you will, where in the hell am I?"

Kim stared at him for a moment. She had never heard such verbal language before. Even Shego wasn't that bad. _Wow, this guy is definitely from the south, as noticeable by the flags and accent. He's taller than anyone I've seen before, and the cussing. Looks like this is going to turn out weird. _"My name's Kim Possible," she hesitated for a moment. "N-n-nice to meet you." She reluctantly extended her hand, and Coltrane took it and shook hands with her. "A-as for where you're at, y-you're in Middleton, Colorado. You d-definitely look like you're not from around here."

"Course not. How would you expect someone like me to know where in the hell he is? Especially after coming out of a war, and flying through whatever the hell that was." He snapped. Kim was surprised at his annoyance. She wanted to help him, but she was extremely nervous, because this guy was head and shoulders taller than her, and he intimidated her a bit because he was from the south.

"Ok. Jeez, I-I won't do that again. How about this; why don't you pull your truck in our driveway and get it off of the road? After you do that, you can come inside and we can talk then." Kim suggested. Coltrane nodded in agreement, and went to get back into his truck. Kim walked back over to Ron, and told him to go inside and wait on her. Kim stood next to the sloth and waited on Coltrane.

_Good grief_ Coltrane thought as he started his truck up. _I was messing with a group of Yankee soldiers and then somehow I wind up here. What's next, am I destined to save the world or some shit?_ He put the truck in drive, released the parking brake, and pulled in the Possible's driveway, parking next to the Sloth. _That would not be the thing for me. I don't want to be some savior of the world. _He set the parking brake again and turned the engine off. He looked into the back of his truck and quickly took inventory of what he had. _Ok, let's see; toolbox check, box with oil, stabilizer, and oil filter replacement check, M4A1 Carbine check, Terminator 1887s check, and ammunition boxes for all of my guns check. Looks like everything is still here._ He got out of the truck, and walked around to the front, eyeing the Sloth as he walked towards the front door of this house. _Jesus Christ. What a weird looking car, I ain't never seen no vehicle that looked like that before._

"What's wrong Noel?" The question snapped him out of thought, and made him a bit nervous, as it had a small hint of sweetness to it, and he did not like any of that.

"It's just...in all my life, I never seen a car that looks like that." He pointed at the Sloth. "It looks like one of them small European Bubble Cars crossed with a Japanese Import. No offense, but that thing is just plain ol' ugly." Kim was a bit hurt, but she kept a straight face. "You shouldn't worry yourself with little things like that," she replied, once again with a hint of sweetness. "Anyway, come on inside. I'll fix you a glass of lemonade." Kim left him and went inside the house. Coltrane began to follow, but stopped, as something within told him this wasn't safe. _Should or should I not go in?_ To Coltrane, she had seemed like one of those people who wants to just help everyone. He chuckled a bit. _Can't help everyone, cause it's technically impossible. _He was in conflict, and eventually decided to go in.

When he entered the house, it seemed like any other normal home. He looked to the right, and saw Kim setting up three glasses of lemonade, with Ron sitting at one side of table, and Kim sitting at another side. "Lemonade's ready if you want it Noel." Kim told him. He shook his head at his doubt, and walked into the kitchen, pulling up a chair to the table for himself.

"Ok. I just want to ask you a few questions about who you are, and how you got here. Is that ok?" Kim said taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Just as long as you don't ask about my past, you'll be fine." Coltrane said in a low tone. It made Kim nervous, and simply scared the blonde sitting across from him. "And if you don't mind, could you tell me who he is? He seems to be a bit freaked out by my presence here."

"This is my best-friend-for-life, Ron Stoppable. He's had my back ever since pre-school." Kim explained. Coltrane eyed him for a moment, and reluctantly extended his hand. When the blonde didn't move, Coltrane retracted his hand, and sat there, thinking about what he should say next. Then he remembered that Kim wanted to know about him. "Now, what do you want from me Kim? What is it you need to know about me?

"Who are you exactly? And what were you doing before you came through what looked like a black hole?"

"My full name is Noel C. Coltrane, and as for what I was doing..."he trailed off, trying to remember."Ah that's right. I was trying to save a regiment of Confederate Soldiers from the Yankees that were escorting them to a drop-off point."

Kim looked at him as though he was speaking a foreign language. "I'm sorry, I don't understand. You said you were rescuing **Confederate **soldiers? Why?"

"Because most of them were friends of mine, and I was not about to allow them to go to a prison farm to work." Kim was trying to understand what he was saying. He was speaking as though he was in the Civil War, but that had happened more than 150 years ago. If that was actually what he was doing, it must mean that... "Did I not tell you what was going on at the time?" Kim's thoughts were broken apart by the sudden question.

"No, I don't believe you told me anything. What was going on?" Kim asked curiously.

"Well, let me put it in simple terms for you..." he trailed off again. Kim looked at him nervously, patiently waiting for him to finish the sentence.

"I was in the midst of the Second American Civil War."


	3. Chapter 3: Settling In

Hey everyone.

Just thought I would pop in and gave an update. Since I have school, I'm not gonna have as much time to work on this as I want. I'll still be working on it, just it'll take longer to get chapters written, checked, and published. I hope to start getting chapter 4 written, in which things will start to get interesting.

Thanks for staying with this story so far, and best wishes to you all,

N.C.C.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kim Possible: The Last Sitch"<em>

**_Chapter 3_**

_Settling In_

The human mind is a marvel of biology, taking in trillions of data points each second, and translating them into recognizable input to stimulate reactions. The brain is not infallible though, and it has weaknesses that can be exploited easily. One such weakness is the concept of sanity, and it's bearings on a person's perceptions of certain situations. As long as an observed event is deemed rational in a person's mind, it will be recognized and reacted to accordingly. However, when things take place that are outside of the realm of possibility, the brain begins to rebel to the abuse of its senses and refuses to recognize these events. In short; Most times, people say things that make sense, but everyone once in a while, someone will slip-up and say something that people simply refuse to believe. This is exactly what just happened to Kim Possible.

* * *

><p>Kimberly Anne Possible had seen and heard a lot of different things in her world-saving business. She had heard about Shego's comet-induced plasma power, she had heard about the power of the Yono, and even of the Mystical Monkey Power; however, at first, she kind of believed in such things. As she witnessed them over time, she secured her belief in all of it. But what Coltrane had just told her, well, she simply would not believe it no matter how hard she tried.<p>

"I'm sorry, but I must be hearing you wrong. You said the _Second _Civil War? How is such a thing even possible?" Kim asked. She wanted to believe it, but her brain kept resisting to it.

"Good god almighty." He muttered under his breath. "How many times have I gotta tell you? I was in the _Second Civil War_, which had started on June 29th, 2013." Coltrane snapped. He was overwhelmingly annoyed that Kim simply wouldn't understand what he was saying. "That's the last time I'm saying it. Believe it or not, that's what was happening before I came here."

Kim was a bit shocked by his outburst. She wasn't understanding why a _second _civil war was happening, yet he acted like she should have understood it the first time. She didn't quite know why he was like this; constantly mad or annoyed about something. It seemed like something was up, cause anger and annoyance were the only emotions she had seem from Coltrane so far.

"I'll be back in a second. I left something in my truck." Kim was broken from her thoughts for a second time.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

_Really? Again with this? I said it clear enough for her to hear_ Coltrane thought. "I said, I'll be back in a second. I left something in my truck."

Kim heard him the second time, and decided, in her best interest, to try and **not** get him riled up again.

"Ok. I'll be here." Coltrane got up and walked out of the front door. Kim sighed in relief, and took another drink of her lemonade. Something was definitely wrong with Coltrane. She felt like she knew _what_ was wrong, but she couldn't think of what it was. She looked over at Ron, and he was shaking like he had come face to face with a monster.

"Ron. Are you ok?" Kim asked. Ron didn't respond, but Rufus seemed to have heard her. He jumped out of Ron's pants pocket, and then climbed up onto the table. From there, he climbed up Ron's arm, then hopped onto Ron's shoulder, and hit Ron on the side of his head. Ron was a bit startled, but calmed down a bit when he saw Coltrane was not in the room.

"Kim, is it just me, or does it seem like Coltrane is one of those people who just hates everyone around him?" Kim looked at him for a second, and simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think so. I think he's just annoyed, and slightly confused as to why he's here. He also seems mad for some odd reason. I don't know why though." Not a second after Kim said that, the familiar ringtone from her Kimmunicator rang through the room. She picked up and saw it was Wade. "Hey Wade. What's the sitch?"

"Hey Kim. I got the results back from the scans you did earlier. It went waaaay faster than I had expected."

"Ok cool. What you got for me?"

Wade flashed up some results onto the screen of the Kimmunicator, and began explaining it to her, with Ron looking on as well. "The anomaly you scanned from earlier was a Trans-Dimensional Portal. Basically, it's a type of gateway between two different universes that allows stuff to travel between universes." He took a drink from his soda cup, and continued explaining. "For example, a gateway can open on a planet in one universe, and the other gateway could open on another planet in a different universe. If a person stepped into one of those gateways, they would wind up through the other gateway, in an entirely different universe. It's crazy."

"Are these like the portals that came from the time monkey? Or are they different?"

"No Kim. This is way different than the time portals. These portals don't open up in the past or future, but they only open in alternate universes." He took another drink from the soda cup. "But, there's a limit on when these portals can be opened up. As for why that is, I'm still looking."

Kim looked slightly worried for a moment, and Wade saw this. "Kim, you look worried about something. What happened?"

"How long is the time limit you mentioned?" Kim looked toward the door, slightly concerned about what Coltrane might do if he hears he might not be able to go back home for a while.

"It's about two and a half to maybe three years at most. Why do you ask?" Wade asked suspiciously. He had caught her looking at something off screen again, and could tell she was worried about something. "Kim, something's bothering you. I can tell. What happened?" Wade asked.

Kim thought for a minute, conflicted over whether she should tell Wade about how Coltrane came through the portal with an entire pickup truck. She finally decided it would be best to tell Wade about it. "Yea Wade, you're right. Something did happen. After I hung up earlier, an pickup truck came flying though the portal, and the portal closed after the truck came through. When I approached it, a guy that's about 8 feet tall stepped out of it, and introduced himself as a Confederate Soldier."

Wade gave her a look that implied she was crazy. "Hang on. He presented himself as a Confederate Soldier? Why? There's no civil war here." Wade could not believe what Kim was saying. He didn't like the sound of someone who was 8 feet tall, let alone calling themselves a Confederate. "Kim, I know this may annoy you. But, as weird as this whole thing sounds, you may have a problem on your hands-" Right after Wade finished speaking, the front door opened again, and Coltrane walked into the kitchen. He noticed the Kimmunicator in Kim's hands, and questioned it.

"What is that thing you're holding? Is that some kind of game or something?" Wade and everyone else in the room went silent. Coltrane walked over behind Kim so he could see the screen of the Kimmunicator. "And who in the hell is that?" Wade simply looked at Coltrane for a moment, and then looked Kim dead in the eyes with an annoyed look.

"Kim, is this that guy you were talking about? Who said he was a _Confederate _soldier?" Wade emphasized the word confederate as he spoke to Kim, glancing at Coltrane very briefly a couple of times.

"Well excuse me. I wasn't aware that expressing pride for one's country was frowned upon here." Coltrane became annoyed again, and sat back down at the table, leaning the chair back, and propping his feet up onto the table. He pulled one of his Peacemakers out, obviously bored, and began twirling it around. Ron slid in closer to Kim, and Kim looked at Coltrane while he was twirling the gun.

"Coltrane, what are you doing? Put the gun away." Coltrane gave her look that gave her shivers. She apologized, and Coltrane continued twirling the gun, until he put it away on his own.

"Kim, I'm gonna...uh...I'm gonna look into these portals more, and see if they can be replicated with technology." Wade then mumbled in a low voice. "So we can send _him_ back to where he came from. " He hung up after he spoke, and Kim put the Kimmunicator down on the table, sighing because she was confused on what to do.

"What'd that fuckin nigger want?" Kim's head shot in Coltrane's direction, mouth hanging open. Ron simply looked at him with shock. And Coltrane; he just sat there like that was an everyday question. "WHAT?" Kim all but shouted. She was really shocked that Coltrane could say such a thing like it was nothing. "What is WRONG with you?" She shouted again. Kim had never seen someone who was racist in the time she was alive, so it was big shock to her.

"I didn't stutter. I said, What. Did. That. Fuckin. Nigger. Want?" Coltrane said slowly. Kim swiped the Kimmunicator, shoved it into her pocket, and stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. Ron was now the only person in the room with Coltrane. They sat there for about five minutes, when Ron finally decided to speak up.

"Dude, are you a racist or something? Because that was a bit overkill." Coltrane looked at him, and sighed.

"If you want to call me a racist that's fine. It's just how me and my buddies are. We all hate black people, especially since we were in the midst of a second Civil War." Coltrane sighed again, and pulled his phone from his pocket. To his shock, he had service; with all five bars present. "Holy crap. I got service on my phone. Huh." He put the phone back into his pocket, and then sighed, rubbing his eyes. Ron and Coltrane sat in silence for a few more minutes, when Coltrane's stomach growled. _Damn, that's right. I skipped breakfast this morning cause of the siege on Greensboro _Coltrane thought. Ron looked over at him, and decided to suggest they go get something to eat.

"Yo, dude, if you want some food, there's a Bueno Nacho right down the road from here. You can drive us there and I can get something you might like." Coltrane sighed, and started thinking whether to accept the blonde's offer or not. He wanted to ask if Ron knew where a Waffle House was, if the restaurant even existed in a place like this.

"It sounds alright. But isn't there a Waffle House or something like that close to here? I'd rather go there cause I don't particularly like Americanized Mexican food all too much." Ron looked at him confused, but then he remembered when his family a took a road trip several years ago, they had stopped at a Waffle House to get breakfast before they headed out.

"Yea, YEA! I know the place you're talking about. There's a Waffle House about twenty minutes from here. We could go there and get you some food if you want." Coltrane looked at Ron with shock, not realizing he was slowly tilting backwards. He suddenly was aware of this, and yelled as loud as he could. "Jesus Henry Christ almighty!" He fell backwards in his chair, and hit the floor with a loud thud. He looked around, and then got angry. "Fucking bitch!" He shouted, kicking the chair across the floor. He calmed down, walked over to the chair, and picked it up and put it back at the table. "Why don't we go on ahead to Waffle House? The man's staving to death over here."

Ron, after see his anger, decided to agree with Coltrane. "Ok. Let me just go tell Kim where were going, and then we'll go." Coltrane nodded, and walked out the front door. He walked around to his truck, opening the door and getting in the drivers seat. Coltrane turned the key, and the truck roared to life, now ready to go. All Coltrane had to do was wait on Ron to come out.

Coltrane rolled the windows down, and listened to his truck idle. When he first bought the truck, it had a gas engine in it, but a buddy of his converted it to a five point nine liter, twelve valve Cummins Diesel for him. It also had straight pipes, so he had decided to put 3 inch pipes with 4 inch tips. The truck had the lift-kit installed on it already, so Coltrane put off road tires to give it a good look. He was going to put 28's on, but he chose 35's instead. After a couple of years, his time of helping people in his hometown had earned him enough money to get some more good stuff for it. He put the light bar on top, with the truck horns, and then bought the bull-bar with the towing winch. He also decided to get leather seats, a camo steering wheel cover, and a radio that had an mp3 jack in it. After that, he put the two Rebel Flags in the bed to complete it. He loved his truck, cause it represented him perfectly.

Coltrane was broken from his thoughts when the passenger door opened. He turned his head to see the blonde getting in. "Come on dude, I'll give you directions to to the WH." Coltrane nodded again. _He seems to be ok, considering everything that has happened._ Coltrane pulled out of the driveway, and after about twenty five minutes of driving, they arrived at the Waffle House restaurant. He got out of the truck, and let out a sigh of relief to see a place like this had a decent place to eat.

"Dude, you've been to a place like this before?" Coltrane looked over at the blonde, and explained that where he came from, he had a WH restaurant close to his house, and often went there for breakfast. He also explained how he loved the food from the Waffle House he went to, and how we was glad to see something familiar in a different place. Ron was surprised at this, but shrugged it off like it was nothing. They both went into the restaurant, and exchanged idle chatter. Coltrane mainly was asking questions about the town, and about Kim and Ron. He asked basic questions that could be answered easily. Since he was stuck here, Coltrane also asked questions about how to get around Middleton. After 45 minutes, both emerged with their stomachs full, and Coltrane had a bit more knowledge about the town. They both got into the truck, and Coltrane cranked it up, spewing thick, black smoke from the exhaust.

"Dude, I had really forgotten about this place until you brought it up. I really did. Thanks for mentioning it, because I think this is better than Bueno Nacho." Ron was acting like everything was normal, and Coltrane felt like something was off about it. He looked over at Ron, and decided to leave it be, for now. He revved the truck a bit, causing more black smoke to exit the exhaust, when he suddenly thought of something else. _I better watch myself and not rev the engine too much, cause I don't even know if the fuel over here is different than where I come from or not. It shouldn't be, but you never know. _Coltrane pulled the truck out of the lot again, and followed the blonde's directions back to the Possible house. After about twenty minutes, they arrived once again, but Coltrane noticed there was another car in the driveway. It was a white 1985 Jeep Wagoneer parked next to the sloth. He stopped the truck in the road, and sighed.

"Dude, what's going on? What happened?"

"Whose Jeep is that in the driveway?

"That's Mr. Dr. P's car. Why? Is something wrong?" Coltrane sighed again, because he wondered what was going to happen now. That must have been her father's car; he was sure of it. "Is that her father?" he asked. Ron simply nodded, making Coltrane sigh again. He was wondering what Kim might told her father about him, if she even did tell him anything. He was just gonna hope for the best as he pulled his truck into the driveway. Ron got out of the truck and went inside of the house, leaving Coltrane outside. He sat there thinking of the different ways he could handle this, when a familiar voice brought him back.

"You coming inside or what Noel? My dad wants to meet you." Coltrane got out of his truck, severely doubting if this was gonna end good at all. _Ooooh boy. This really ain't gonna end well._ Coltrane walked in through the front door, and walked into the kitchen, this time greeted by a middle-aged man reading open newspaper and holding a cup of coffee sitting at the kitchen table. Coltrane leaned against the door-frame, and sighed, waiting on this guy to look up. The man did not move, causing Kim to give him a hint. The man dropped the paper, and saw Coltrane in the doorway.

"Ah, you must be Noel Coltrane. Kim told me about you when I came home earlier. I apparently got here right after you and Ronald left. Nice to meet you. I'm Dr Possible, but you can call me James." He extended his hand towards Coltrane, and Coltrane shook it. "Good to meet you sir." He said briefly. James looked over at Kimberly, and nodded.

"Kimberly explained to me what has happened; you coming out of the portal that brought you here from your home. So we have decided you can use the guest room for now." Coltrane gave him a confused look. No one has ever let him stay at their house before, let alone using a guest room until he can use.

"Thank you sir. I quite honestly don't know how to repay you." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh non-sense. We're glad to help. It's our creed to help people in need. Like our motto says; Anything's Possible for a Possible!" James exclaimed. Coltrane looked at him for a second, and simply shrugged it off. Kim walked over to her father's side.

"The guest room is the second door on the right, down that hallway." She pointed to the hallway opposite of the kitchen doorway. As soon as Coltrane was able to turn his head to look, two small rockets whizzed through the doorway. Coltrane dodged the first one, which careened into the wall, and was able to catch the second one, throwing it down onto the ground, stomping it with his boot. He looked at Kim, and then looked back to the doorway just in time to see two boys with frizzed brown hair run into the kitchen.

"Dad, did you see our-" They went dead silent when they saw Coltrane't boot standing on one of the rockets. They looked up at him, and he gave them a menacing look. Dr Possible spoke up. "Jim, Tim, what have I told you about rockets in the house? If you want liftoff, take then out into the backyard." They both nodded, and Jim went to retrieve his broken rocket. Tim stood there, and kept looking at Coltrane. Coltrane realized he was standing on the boy's rocket, so he took his boot off, and walked over to the table. Tim took his rocket, and soon both boys ran back out of the kitchen.

Coltrane looked at James and Kimberly, thanking them for the room, and then walked out of the kitchen. He walked down the hall Kim had pointed to, and found the door she was talking about. He pulled the door handle, and open the door to a relatively simple looking bedroom, with a queen sized bed, coffee table, and desk complete with a chair. He shut the door, pulled the chair away from the desk, and sat down, tossing his phone and keys onto the desk. He propped his feet up, and began to wonder.

_I guess this it it then. Looks like I'm gonna have to live here with these people until I can get back home._ He looked at his watch, and then up at the clock on the wall. _Same exact time. Strange. I would have thought the times would be different, but I guess not._ He looked around, and decided it would be best for him to get some rest, especially since he had not had any rest since the day before. He chuckled a bit. _I wonder if anyone even notices if I'm gone. They probably do._ He eventually dozed off, with images of his homeland flowing through his mind.


End file.
